Red vs Blue: Valentines day
by Xerothermal
Summary: A valentines day one shot for all of the RvB characters including: Simmons, Grif, Church, Tucker, Doc, Caboose, O'mally (I guess), Wyoming, Lopez (why not?), and I guess Sarge too. Any character you want but isn't there, write it in a review! (Rated T for swearing)
1. Intro

**Well, I'm going to make this for all of the characters, like a 'different ending' thing :3 Well, enjoy!**

* * *

** I was walking around Red base, making sure everything's in place. Why? Well today's Valentines day and I convinced Blue team and Red team to celebrate today together, I mean why not? We're all stuck in box canyon in the middle of no where so why not? I don't think this would have happened without the girls on the Blue team, they seamed to convince the guys over there to agree with all of this somehow, and I don't think I wanna know either.**

** Anyways, Donut was helping me finish frosting the cake that I had for everyone when it was time for cake time, what other time would we have cake? Pie time? The cake was a three layered cake that was half white and half chocolate, covered in frosting with shiny pink fondant. The fondant was going to be red, like it was originally planned to be, but then the blues would make a remark about it neing red and not blue, then there'd be a fight, yada yada yada, back to fighting, and no one wants that, now do they?**

** Once I was just about done piping the last bits of frosting on the cake, I looked at the clock and saw that Blue base was going to be here in 2 hours, great!**

** "Donut"**

** "Yeah?" **

** "Go get dressed in a suit, and don't forget to wear a pink tie or bow tie so everyone knows who's who, and make sure everyone else is dressed or getting dressed, please…and if Sarge says he refuses to wear anything other than his suit, or keeps a weapon on him, tell him you'll come get me otherwise."**

** "Ok, will do, you sure you don't need any help?"**

** "I'm sure, just do what I asked please"**

** "Alright"**

** And then Donut left to do what I asked him to do, and shortly after that, I finished the cake. I quickly cleaned everything up and put the cake cover on it and quickly jogged to my room to get ready for the par- (Grif: I wouldn't even call it a party. Simmons: Yeah, me neither… Me: Dafuq guys! Who's side are you on!? Now shut up!) Anyways, I just had to get ready….**

** Now the same thing went for all of us girls on Red and Blue, but instead of the whole wear the same color of tie as your armor, we had to wear the same color of dress. Now for me, I had to wear white with silver details, and I was fortunate enough to find a dress that was comfortable, looked good on me, that I liked, and that fit me. I quickly put my dress on and put my hair up in a messy bun, leaving a few strands of hair on the sides of my face, and finished it off by putting on 3 inch sandal heels with the regular type of toe straps, but were white and the whole top was white also. **

** I checked my clock on my bedroom wall and saw that I had little under an hour to do any finishes. So I decided to put on a little blush and mascara and then walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen to hide the cake before Grif finds it and decides to 'see' what 'flavor' it is. **

** I made it to the cake in time, because as I walked into the kitchen door, Grif was reaching for the lid's handle. **

** "GRIF!" **

** "I wasn't doing anythiiiiiiing!" Grif said quickly putting his hands up and enlonging the anything.**

** Grif turned around and his jaw dropped slightly before looking me up and down numerous times. **

** "Who are you…and what did you do to my friend?" Grif stated in awe of my appearance.**

** "Oh, I'm your friend?" I asked in a teasingly way.**

** "Haha, of course!"**

** *Timeskip***

**Blue base was here and everyone here at Red base was too, and we were all sitting at a round table with a white table cloth over it, and in the middle was a white top hat with a pink ribbon around it.**

** "Alright, now what's with the hat again?" Tucker asked.**

** "One by one, we each draw one paper without looking, and whoever you draw, you have to give them a present" I explained.**

** "Oh shit! I needed to bring a present!" Church said worried.**

** "Relax, Church! It doesn't have to be an object, it could be not threatening someone for a short time, or I don't know! A fucking favor even!" Simmons said, making Church relax again.**


	2. Simmons

** This is Simmons part!**** If you don't want to read Simmons, well I don't care! (JK! Lol)**

** Recap: **_**"Oh shit! I needed to bring a present!" Church said worried.**_

_** "Relax, Church! It doesn't have to be an object, it could be not threatening someone for a short time, or I don't know! A fucking favor even!" Simmons said, calming Church.**_

** I turned my head and looked over towards Simmons, and Simmons seemed to notice because he looked over to me with his cyborg (yet sexeh!) face.**

** "A 'fucking' favor, eh? I can't wait to see how tonight's gonna turn out" I said, and then sending a wink his way, which obviously flustered him. **

** Then to add more to Simmons being flustered-ness, Sarge, who was sitting on his left patted him on the back rather hard and Tucker, who was to Simmons left was nudging Simmons with his elbow.**

** "Alright, who's going first?"**

***Timeskip***

** It was time for Simmons to draw, and he nervously took a piece of folded paper from the hat and opened it with Tucker and Sarge leaning in to see who he got. Then the next minute the two men were shaking him back and forth with smiles on their face's, meanwhile Simmons had a very noticeable blush on his face.**

** "Well? Who is it?!" called out Grif who was sitting next to me.**

** "The girl next to you, dirt bag!" Sarge said answering his question.**

** Then Grif nudged me with his elbow and kept on going "Eh?!" until he got tired himself.**

** Simmons stood up and walked over the few seats that separated us, with something behind his back, and when he reached my seat, I stood up. He looked down at his feet, a blush evidently spread across his face, and very nervous.**

** "H-ha-happy v-valentines day" and then he held out the object behind his back, only slightly looking up to see my reaction.**

** When he held the bouquet of flowers, I instantly smiled, and gently took them from his grasp.**

** "Thank you, they're beautiful!" I said thanking him.**

** Then Sarge being Sarge yelled, "Where's his gift, girly?!"**

** Simmons looked up slightly, curious in what I was going to give him, "Now, this is something I hope we both enjoy"**

** "And what's that?" Simmons asked sheepishly.**

** "This…"**

** And with that last word, using both hands, I put the on the sides of his face, lifting it up a little, before closing my eyes and quickly, yet softly leaning in for a passionate kiss. This took everyone by surprise, due to all of the gasps, but Simmons relaxed as slowly as he was starting to melt into the kiss as I did too. We soon heard clapping and whistles throughout the room, and a 'Bow chicka bow wow' from Tucker.**

** When we departed from each other's lips, I leant my forehead onto his and looked into his eyes.**

** "You may or may not know this, but…I love you" I confessed.**

** "I love you too" Simmons said before he pulled my body towards him, leaning in for another kiss, which I gladly kissed back, more whistles and claps to be heard along with more 'Bow chicka bow wows' from Tucker.**


	3. The Meta

** I had watched everyone, one by one, take their turn and now it was time for Tucker to take his turn. I feel bad for whoever he draws from the hat, they'll forever be missed by no one, depending on who it is.**

** "Aw yeah, booooy! Bow chika bow wow!" Tucker said practically yelling.**

** Tucker was sitting right across from me at the 10 foot circular table, so he had the 'brightest' idea to climb up onto it to walk quickly over to me. But, he had a slight error, due to the fact a decent sized rock was thrown over my head and into his stomach, knocking him off the table.**

** Everyone looked to see who it was, and when I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes…it was the ex Freelancer both the Reds and Blues thought had killed too long ago. Everyone here knows him as 'Agent Maine' or better known as 'The Meta', but I knew him in a different way, and I was glad to see him alive again. I started to feel tears come to my eyes, but I was able to hold them back, but began to wonder why was he here? How did he survive? Why did he throw that rock at Tucker? Well…yet again who wouldn't?**

** After regaining posture from throwing the rock, he looked around, as if he was searching for something or someone. I slowly got out of my chair, gaining his attention, which could be a good or bad thing, and I walked over to him who also took a few steps forward. **

** "Michael…is that really you?" I asked.**

** He nodded yes and let out a small growl that I could recognize anywhere, and I knew it was really him.**

** We heard guns getting loaded and heard them cocking, so Michael and I looked back to be greeted by everyone arming themselves. But before anyone could shoot a single bullet, he gently, yet quickly, swooped me off of my feet and into his arms bridal style and take off in a very quick sprint.**

** When we were a good distance away from the base, he slowed down and gently placed me on my feet again, and onto the soft grass that lies beneath our feet. The first thing I did when I was on the ground again, I instantly gave Michael a big hug, due to the fact that I had thought that he died. Now, no one thinks or believes that 'The Meta' can love anyone or cares for anyone, but that's not true, he cares about me as I do him, and I know I could say that I had a loving for Michael, but if he felt the same, I'd never know.**

** We ended up sitting on the grass next to each other quite quickly, and I looked at Michael's visor.**

** "I thought that I lost you Michael…I didn't think that they'd do something like that to you, and I'm sorry if they hurt you…I just didn't want to accept the fact that I'd lost someone I love…" I said truthfully.**

** He tilted his head and he let out a small sound of confusion.**

** "Oh, Michael, how do I say this? There's a thousand ways to say this but I can't manage to say even one of them right now." I spoke again.**

** Michael took his helmet off to reveal the face I loved, but the scar on his throat that reminded me of that asshole that made Michael unable to talk, but his eyes showed an emotion. This emotion was not an emotion I recall seeing in him at all, but I liked the way it looked, it made him look happy.**

** My thoughts were taken away when he handed me a piece of paper neatly folded, red in color. I carefully opened the red card and saw that there was writing, so I did what any other person did and read it;**

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this in words, but;_

_Nevertheless lets just say that I love you!_

_So will you be mine,_

_Valentine?_

** I looked over to Michael, whose face was waiting for a reaction from me, and eyes looking as innocent as a child's, even though many would call he a cold hearted brutal killer (which he kinda is, sooooo….). **

** "Yes! Yes, I'll be your Valentine! But first, I have a little surprise for you!" I said happily.**

** He cocked his head to one side as if he were asking what the surprise was.**

** "But first, you need to close your eyes, please" I kindly stated.**

** He did as I asked, which he did almost hesitantly, but did it nevertheless, and I lent in and kissed him, which took him by surprise. But we soon were kissing in sync with each other, both of us enjoying every second of it since we both discovered we had a passion for each other.**


	4. Grif

** I waited patiently for my turn, still waiting matter of fact, but right now it was Grif's turn to draw. We all watched as he lazily reached into the hat and sat back down into his seat, then start to unfold the paper in his hands. At first, he wasn't interested at all, but when he took the time to read the writing on the rather small piece of paper, you could see his face light up. You could clearly tell he was happy with whoever he had picked.**

** "Well? Who'd you get?" Donut asked, literately at the edge of his seat.**

** "You'll see!" Grif said standing up with a impish grin.**

** Grif walked around the table clockwise, and he started to walk towards Tex, oh God, and she cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner. Grif took the extra time and effort to take a few steps away from the table walking past Tex, before continuing on his way around the round table of ours.**

** I watched him, every step he took until he reached where he was; in front of me. He smiled down to me, his hand held out, and I took his hand, standing up from my seat rather slowly, but never looking away from his rich chocolate brown eyes.**

** I saw him pull a single white flower with white tips on the petals, and he placed it in my hair with one hand while wrapping his other around my waist. Once the flower was placed, he brought his hand around the other side of my waist, and he said with our faces inches away from each others, **

"**Happy Valentine's day, valentine" **

"**Happy Valentine's day" I said right before our lips met each other to seal our unbeknownst love on the day of love itself. We soon heard clapping and whistles mixed with comments and Sarge yelling, "Way to go, dirt bag!".**


End file.
